Rick Flag (Earth 1)
Rick Flag was the leader of the Suicide Squad that abducted Oliver and Chloe, and is now working under Chloe's order. Rick is an expert marksman and skilled at hand-to-hand combat. Season Ten Rick was among the members of a mysterious group that attacked and abducted Oliver Queen at the satellite station. He interrogated and tortured Oliver for information about his team and his involvement in the recent alien attack. He later released Oliver, but warned him that he wasn't through with him yet, and traded him for another hostage, Chloe Sullivan. Rick had Plastique and Deadshot track the heroes, as he encountered Oliver who was searching for Chloe. After getting into a fight with Oliver, in which he grazed him with a bullet, tagging him with the mark of the Suicide Squad, He told Oliver that Chloe had killed herself by ingesting cyanide pills. He and Plastique later broke Deadshot out of prison. Rick Flag targeted General Sam Lane for his support and contribution for the vigilante registration law. He aims to eliminate those who would force heroes and super-powered people to come out of hiding. Later to justify his assassination attempt on the general (he fired a missile that was meant to eliminate Sam Lane and those in his company), he said he did so to keep the Act from being passed, however it almost killed Lois Lane, had it not been for the Blur saving her and showing General Lane that some heroes like the Blur need to be "in the shadows". When the Act had finally passed, Flag was forced to make his move by having his Squad members take down Anti-Vigilante support areas. Rick Flag and another Suicide Squad member, Deadshot, joined forces with Chloe Sullivan to save the Justice League from the VRA's abduction and experimenting of their special abilities. It was revealed that Chloe had threatened to turn him over to the government after his attempt to murder General Lane if he and his squad did not follow her orders. Appearances Personality Rick is a smug and arrogant person. He likes to harm his hostages. His personality is identified as malicious. He has been described as identifying with superhumans, but believes that they should operate under direct authority and take control rather than their current attempts to act as independent operatives. Notes *Ted Whittall also played Lana Lang's trainer, Carter Bowfry in Power. *Rick and the Suicide Squad are eventually headed by Chloe Sullivan, the person they once held hostage. *As seen on the computer screen and his uniform, Rick Flag's real name is Richard Stafford. *He used to be a colonel of the US Army. *Actor Ted Whittall also has a role in Suicide Squad, where Joel Kinnaman portrays Rick Flag. Whitall is one of several actors (including Amy Adams, Alessandro Juliani and Michael Cassidy) appearing in roles in both the universes of Smallville and the DC Extended Universe, and the first to appear in a production not featuring Superman. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Superheroes Category:Living Superheroes Category:Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Living Earth 1 Superheroes Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Living DC Comics Characters